


Until the end

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Nobunaga The Fool
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finché avrebbe durato, lei sarebbe sempre stata al fianco di Nobunaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end

**Titolo** : Until the end  
 **Personaggi** : Jeanne Kaguya D'arc/Nobunaga Oda  
 **Genere** : erotico, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : lemon, PWP, oneshot, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 576 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : Scritta per la [terza settimana](viewpage.php?page=cowt4) del COWT #4 con il prompt: NSFW.

 

Le mani di Nobunaga l'accarezzavano lungo i fianchi, provocandole brividi di piacere lungo la schiena; mentre le labbra la reclamavano rudi e selvagge: come tutto era in quell'uomo.  
Si staccò, cercando di respirare – di pensare, anche – mentre il giovane erede di Owari le apriva il kimono e le liberava il seno dalla costrizione delle fasce: sapeva che non dovevano, sapeva che non doveva lasciarsi prendere da quegli istinti, ma era impossibile resistere.  
Lasciò che Nobunaga la stendesse sul pavimento di paglia, mentre la bocca scendeva a succhiarle un seno e, con una mano, le massaggiava l'altro, mormorando il suo nome e facendola rabbrividire.  
Non poteva.  
Non doveva.  
Doveva...  
Sospirò, quando sentì la mano lasciar andare il suo seno e spostarsi in basso, verso il centro delle gambe che pulsava di piacere: «Nobu...naga...» mormorò, sentendo la stoffa venire tirata e l'aria fresca della sera sulla pelle delle gambe; lo sentì ridere, contro la pelle resa sensibile, e scendere disseminandole di baci il ventre, poi sempre più giù fino a che la sua bocca non si trovò fra le sue cosce e Nobunaga, tenendola ferma per i fianchi, le percorreva con la lingua ogni lembo e ogni fessura del suo sesso.  
Jeanne gemette, stringendo le gambe, mentre la visione della stanza si sfocava e tutto diventava indistinto, sentendo solo quella sensazione di fluttuare fra le ombre e il piacere che Nobunaga le dava; l'uomo si concentrò sul suo punto più sensibile, leccandola sistematicamente con tocchi lievi finché Jeanne non fu più in grado di sopportare e sollevò il bacino, desiderosa di avere di più.  
Il suo corpo era intorpidito, quando Nobunaga si mosse e le fece spalancare le cosce, sistemandosi poi fra di esse e penetrandola con un'unica spinta, facendo sfuggire un gemito dalle labbra di Jeanne; cercò gli occhi cremisi, posando una mano sulla guancia dell'uomo – del suo amante – e poi facendola scivolare lungo il collo, stringendo contro di sé il corpo muscoloso e provato dalle battaglie del giorno.  
Con un gemito roco, Nobunaga iniziò a spingersi ritmicamente dentro di lei, tremando per lo sforzo di controllarsi – sapeva bene che, se fosse stato per lui, tutto sarebbe stato più selvaggio e più rude –; Jeanne  lo strinse di più contro di sé, urlando quando arrivò l'orgasmo,  tenendolo forte fra le braccia, finché anche lui non raggiunse l'apice del piacere.  
Lo sentì abbandonarsi nel suo abbraccio, i muscoli ancora rigidi per lo sforzo, e il volto sprofondato fra le ciocche bionde; lentamente poi uscì da lei, girandosi sulla schiena e respirando a pieni polmoni.  
E la ragazza sorrise, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e sentendo la mano di Nobunaga carezzarle il fianco delicatamente: «Rimani con me, Ranmaru.» mormorò il giovane, stringendola maggiormente contro di sé e voltandosi, in modo da circondarla con il suo abbraccio.  
Jeanne chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il profumo della pelle e sospirando: «Sempre.» mormorò, ben conscia che quella parola era una bugia e che, un giorno o l'altro, lei sarebbe dovuta tornare sulla Stella dell'Ovest.  
Le loro vite avrebbero percorso cammini differenti, lo sapeva: Nobunaga Oda sarebbe stato il capo del clan degli Owari e lei...  
Lei avrebbe ripreso la sua vita al villaggio dov'era cresciuta.  
Quello che provavano, quello che condividevano, non sarebbe mai durato in eterno.  
Abbracciò l'uomo, nascondendo il volto contro il suo petto e rimanendo in silenzio, cullata dal respiro regolare del sonno di Nobunaga: solo per quel momento, solo finché sarebbe durata, si sarebbe goduta quel sogno.  
Finché avrebbe durato, lei sarebbe sempre stata al fianco di Nobunaga.

 


End file.
